I Was the Match & You Were the Rock
by OfRosesProudandsad
Summary: Star Wars pre-Sequals/Star Wars Legends ficlets, mostly unconnected. Mentions some more mature subjects such as slavery and all the messiness that contains, if I need to change my rating up to M let me know.
1. Maybe We Started this Fire

Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru never talked about his parents and while there was definitely some resentment there Luke couldn't really blame them he knew his father and grandmother were both slaves, and while they were both adement that in the end both were free, Luke got the feeling that wasn't the whole story. After all after his father's famous pod-race winning he quickly disappeared from Tattooine, and only visited the family once (there were rumors that he'd been seen once or twice on planet at other times, but nothing truly substantial) and what could truly keep a tattooian (especially an ex-slave) away from their family except a master? Luke hated when thoughts like that invaded, but sometime the orphaned son of a spice freight pilot seemed too much of a pipe dream, especially as Aunt Beru got that look and held her gun too tightly when Jabba's men visited, when they again couldn't answer any questions concerning Luke's mother, or when Uncle Owen couldn't hide the fear in his eyes as he found yet another reason to keep him home, "to keep him safe" until next year. Luke wasn't stupid, he knew his aunt and uncle had secrets, and he wanted to respect that, but the fear that he'd never know the truth about his father (or mother), who he was (they were), how had he met his mother (had he loved her? Or was he yet another child of a match made by cruel masters?), would he have loved him(would they have?), these fears easily overwhelmed him and made him want to get on the next ship off the planet and not look back till he had answers.

Luke sighed and watched the twin suns setting, he'd likely never know, there probably was a very good reason Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen kept their secrets, they had yet to hide something truly important from him, and he couldn't leave them knowing their secrets were kept and lies told, out of fear for his safety. Despite all that his father had, or hadn't been, Luke loved his family, and leaving them would be like leaving behind the leg he used to run away with, he'd surely fail.


	2. We Were Born With Nothing

**... and We Sure as Hell Have Nothing Now**

Leia hadn't felt any guilt over taking part in the mission on Ryloth, they'd needed her, sure she'd dislocated her shoulder, but that was one less shipment of slaves serving the empire, and at least one less family torn apart! All her father's blustering couldn't bring any shame to her heart, he'd just have to get over himself.

"Don't you know you could have been really hurt?! You were just there to give our Alliance operatives an alibi for being there, you could have ruined the whole operation! As it is many of our agents were injured because of your actions!"

"The mission parameters changed and there wasn't time time to tell our operatives! Besides I could handle it, after all this is what you are training me for, why not start now?!" She'd pointed out, her voice becoming squeekier then she'd meant.

Bail's shoulders had slumped at those words, suddenly all the fight leaving him. He took a deep breath, and pinched his nose "exactly as Obi Wan used to" the horrifying thought occurred to him. And breathed out the five words that couldn't truly be taken back. "You're just like your father" five words he'd never even realize she'd heard.

"Go to your quarters, you're grounded until you learn that your actions have consequences" Bail said tiredly. He needed to talk to Breha, she always knew what to do about Leia. "What were they to do if they weren't able to curb her lust for danger and entitlement, same as Kenobi hadn't been able to Anakin?" He thought.

She didn't even argue, her mind still reeling from the revelation her father had known, well her father. She'd known he'd known her mother at least somewhat, but she'd never heard him mention her bio dad before! She was a war orphan, everyone knew that, and Bail and Queen Organa had mentioned without meaning to that her mother's death was more a result of the Empire than the Clone Wars, but she had always assumed her father had been an unknown (had even feared her conception had been the type best forgotten, but couldn't truly ever be forgotten), but if he wasn't that could mean things weren't nearly as bad as her fears. Though his memory being simply a frustrated insult, was far from encouraging either…

"I'll send a med droid to make sure you got proper attention earlier" he said turning away.

That got her attention. "That's so prejudiced dad! You can't just act like Twi'leks are savages who don't know proper med care! "That's exactly the kind of evil empirical propaganda we're fighting against!" She spat!

Her father half turned towards her confusion and lingering frustration on his face, "that's not what I meant and you know it" he barked!" He stopped and took another breath. "Go to your rooms Leia, we'll discuss this when we're both less angry."

All Leia could do was fume as the door shut behind him. "Why did revelations of her past or origins always come in times of passion and never with any answers? Why did her father think she was ready for the Senate but not for the Alliance? And why did her father always think it was okay to simply walk away from all accusations thrown at him? Why was this her life?"


End file.
